


Toriel x Male Reader (Lemon)

by Evil_Dragon_Emperor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Bedroom Sex, Bestiality, F/M, Furry, Kitchen Sex, Lemon, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Dragon_Emperor/pseuds/Evil_Dragon_Emperor
Relationships: Toriel (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. The Lemon (Too lazy to think of a better title)

You're quite the lucky boy... at least that's what most would say. But, not entirely lucky. Had lived on your own, at a teenage age, went on a hike up the great Mt. Ebott, fell down a hole and got stuck there-Doesn't sound lucky, but hey, you came out unscathed... mostly. Okay, sure you had a few bruises, but the flowerbed saved your ass.

Lucky? Maybe, but then you met someone that made you get a bit flustered. And someone you thought was beautiful. You wondered the cave until you stumbled upon what looked like some sort of puzzle.

Thankfully, you met her. A woman that came through the cave and she helped you through that and the many other puzzles in the cave. You were thankful as some seemed hard to get through but at the same time, she was also the most beautiful creature you have ever met.

Toriel was a beautiful goat monster with a large robe that had some sort of symbol on it you couldn't recognize. But even so, you couldn't help but love everything you can see about her, but there was one problem...

One, you were a human, and you didn't think that interspecies was something she'd be into. Two, you were a teenager and she was a full grown adult. Though you didn't know how old she was, she was definitely old enough to be your mom and you knew that wouldn't work... you thought anyway.

She brought you to her home and it looked pretty nice. For a home in the ruins it was pretty spacious, with several rooms, though one you weren't allowed in and wondered what it really was. You didn't bother to question it though and decided to respect her reasons to do so.

You didn't think that Toriel would be alright with keeping a boy she didn't even know in a place like this, but seeing that she was all alone maybe she just wanted to someone to be with. There didn't look to be anyway to get back so you might as well stay for as long as you could.

Besides, who wouldn't want to stay with someone as beautiful as her? But the problem is that you're a teenager, and seeing someone beautiful can cause uncomfortable things to happen down below. You didn't want to be labeled a furry, but Toriel was turning you on immensely.

You wondered what she'd look like without-you quickly smack yourself for thinking of such things. You hated thinking that way of someone so pure and kind like her. Especially since her knowing about you thinking like that was the last thing you want her to know.

Hell, she called you 'My child' when you first met. Who the hell knows what impression the audience could get from that... I didn't write that out loud did I?

Right now you were currently eating the butterscotch pie that she had made as she sat across the table. She was the best at making such pies and you loved it whenever you got to eat her cooking.

However it wasn't a good time for you today. Right now you were having a hard time keeping yourself together, and your pants were giving you a hard time. Not to mention, there was a blush on your face which you didn't want Toriel to see.

She wasn't the only friend you made while in the ruins, as there were other monsters, but you mostly spent time with her, since you lived with her for now. Though, the food and snacks the other monsters offer are usually stuff that don't do anything to you. However, the spiders were out of donuts and cider and decided to give you something else they had.

That of which, you don't think they know what it was that they gave you. Cause it's likely whatever liquid it was that they did give you seemed to be causing your body heat to rise and your pants to become tightened because of a certain 'friend' of yours.

Your hips to your ankles were thankfully hidden under the table you sat at, though your face turning red could be a problem. Although you hoped that maybe you could play it off as the pie just being hot and making your body that way as well. Yeah, that could work.

"(Y/N)?" You jolted a bit when you heard her speak up. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

Shit, you had to think of something quickly. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. J-just peachy." You quickly say.

"Are you sure? You look very distressed." She asked as you tried desperately to think of an excuse.

"I-it's nothing, really. I-it's just... a little hot in here." You tired to say.

"Really? It doesn't feel very hot." She says.

It wasn't working. "I-I mean the pie, it's kinda hot." You quickly say. Though, clearly she wasn't convinced so alarms in your head said to go for plan B. "A-anyway, I should get to bed!" You quickly say as you got up, shoved the remaining pie in your mouth. "Goothnith!" You say with your mouth full, running to your room.

"W-wait, (Y-" She tried to say, but you already closed the door and you couldn't hear. 'Oh, what is happening to you dear?'

You leaned against the door while chewing the remaining pie in you mouth as best as you could, thinking of how close you were to being caught. Being of how big the piece was, you had three gulps in order to swallow the rest of it. Though, you couldn't exactly stay at the table for long.

You groaned from the fact that your pants were still a pain for you. You thought that maybe you could try and let it out without her noticing. It was annoying and you needed to deal with it there and then or else you're gonna have it ruining any kind of sleep you'd have.

Quickly, you pulled down your pants, allowing your raging boner to pop out and stick up. You sat on the bed and got to rubbing quickly. You felt some relief, though it didn't appear to be enough for you. None the less, you still needed to deal with it and get rid of it before your landlady could see.

As you desperately jerked your member as hard as you could, though it was hard to really get much result as it would take a while. You knew this, but you just hoped that you could finish quickly.

Besides, this wasn't your first rodeo. You had to deal with a boner one other time... ONE other time and you were able to deal with that. But the problem was that it didn't seem to be working this time. That was easy to figure out why exactly.

It was Toriel. She unintentionally made it hard to do so as your thoughts seemed to trail back to her. Your thoughts of her were turning lewd and you didn't want to be jerking yourself off, you wanted her to be the one doing so. The thought of her hands against your shaft were filling your head.

That thinking is what made you get harder, and you believed that you found a solution. Instead of fighting the thoughts of having her do something so lewd, you fueled it. It seemed to be working as your shaft not only got harder, but it would make the process faster.

So, you decided to let your imagination run wild and let the thoughts help you. You bit your lip in order to keep yourself from saying anything, however vocal moans could still be heard which you needed to be careful of. You continued to imagine her rubbing your member as you went faster, hoping you could get close and that you could finish before-

*Knock, Knock, Knock!*

"(Y/N)? Are you feeling okay?" Toriel was at your door and now you were scared.

But you couldn't stop, not now. "I-I'm okay, I'm o-okay!" You hastily said as you tried to keep your moans low.

"You don't sound okay. Are you sure you're feeling well?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I-I really am!" The loudness in your voice and the stuttering weren't helping your case.

"Please tell me what's wrong? You sound in pain." She says, while rattling the door knob.

That's when you realized that you forgot to lock the door and knew you needed do something and fast. You quickly threw the covers off your bed, got in and covered yourself. It wouldn't do much, but you needed to keep yourself from being seen.

She opened the door, and saw you in bed. "(Y/N) tell me what's wrong." She said while walking in.

"I-I'm fine, I just need need some sleep." You try to tell her.

Toriel didn't buy it and stopped in front of you. "I know something is wrong. Please don't lie to-" She was saying before she noticed something on the ground.

Oh no... You looked to the ground... you forgot about your pants which were still laying there with your underwear. That was bad enough. Come on, you didn't fool her with the lie for your red face but maybe she'd believe that you were changing and forgot to pick them up. But the lack of shirt on the ground said otherwise.

"W-what is going on?" She asked. You didn't respond, to which she got closer. "Let me see what's wrong." She says as you got a bit jumpy. "Please, let me see." She said again before grabbing the blanket.

"N-NO! Stop! Please, don't!" You tried to stop her.

But as she was stronger, she ripped off the blanket and there your large shaft stood up in all its glory. She stood there, shocked from what she was seeing right now, and you were just as shocked. You were frozen in fear as now she could see your shaft and she would now know what you were doing.

You were so shocked, you didn't know what to say. But for some reason, she didn't seem to take her eyes away from you. Now you were a bit confused, since you'd figure that she would be disgusted by you after this. Though, she began to blush a bit, which you were a bit confused by.

"I see." She says in not an angry, disgusted or even passive aggressive tone which made you confused. "You're in heat aren't you?" She asked you.

That made you confused. "H-huh?"

"I'm sorry for making it seemed like I was harassing you. I don't know how human heat cycles work, but I understand the pain of going through one of my own kind's." She says apologetically in which you understood how she got confused.

Heat cycles, of course she would think such a thing would happen. I mean, monsters are basically anthropomorphic animals. So they'd go through mating seasons like this. It'd make sense that she wouldn't assume you were a pervert because she didn't know that humans don't have those kinds of things.

"Uh... n-no, I don't think-" You didn't get to finish as she walked over to you which made you a bit more confused.

"It's not good for you to stay like that all night." Toriel tells you before getting on the bed herself. "Let me help you." The words that came out of her mouth shocked you to core.

"W-what?" You say as out of all the things you expected her to say or do, you never expected her to say such a thing. "Uh, n-no I don't-"

Then you stopped as you felt her grasp your shaft. "I know it seems odd for me to something like this, but I can't sit here and allow you to be in pain like this. So, please, allow me to help you." She tells you.

You stared at her for a second and was about to say something, before she started stroking your member. This made you jolt a bit as her paw giving you a handjob made you feel the so good. She only just started rubbing you, but it was already over a thousand times better than doing it yourself.

And since you were already aroused early, it was already hard for you to hold it in. Especially since Toriel was so good at doing it. It was surprising to say the least, though it felt so good that you couldn't contain any moans whatsoever.

'I'm surprised at how big it is. Are all human adolescents this big?' She thought to herself while still rubbing. "How do you feel?" She asked as you struggled to come up with a response.

"I-it... um... feels... n-nice..." You stuttered.

"Good, that must mean it's working."

While she was doing her work, you were surprised that you hadn't burst yet. You expected to explode all over the bed sheets and her, but you were able to hold it in even after so long. Although, it seems as though, she had a clue of close you were and continued to rub you for a little longer.

After a little bit, she stopped and removed her hand as you were a bit confused. Then she moved until her face was in front of your member as you blushed brightly, knowing what she might do. She gave it a long lick from the base of shaft to the tip which sent shivers up your back and making your moans audible all around.

"Oh my god..." You moaned as she only made it harder for you to contain it that it was a shock.

"Does it feel good?" She wasn't even stuttering. How could she be so calm by this.

"Y-yes."

Hearing that, she gave you another lick with her long monster tongue. She continued to slowly lick at your member which made you feel like you were in heaven. You never felt so good in your entire life.

A part of you wanted to stop her since she was an adult and you were a teenager as well as you being a human while she was a monster, but you couldn't bring yourself to do so. All those thoughts were thrown out of your head and you couldn't give two shits about any of that stuff.

Then Toriel stopped licking and opened her mouth wide before lifting herself up and wrapping her whole maw around your shaft. If your arousal didn't skyrocket before, it definitely was at that point because you took back what you said about her handjob being heavenly... which you likely would take back later if you go that far.

She started sucking, swirling her tongue around as she bobbed her head up and down. You couldn't take it anymore. Your raging boner only hardened further, loving the feeling so much. You never imagine that you'd get a blowjob from Toriel, but it felt so good.

You loved how warm and wet her mouth felt and how her tongue going around your shaft was the best. Monster and human interspecies, her being older, you didn't care. Her sucking you while you moaned could not make you anymore happy that you fell into the ruins.

That of course made you wonder, if she was gonna go so far as to do this, what else would she do? The thought of her wanting to do something like what you were thinking had made you become only more sensitive.

Then, after so long of believing and not cumming, you finally exploded. Without any kind of warning, you shot a large amount of your load into her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. While you were still firing, she swallowed just about every bit there was, not even having any leak from her mouth.

Of course, Toriel's maw was bigger than a human mouth so of course she can take more. When she was done, she pulled off of you and was on her knees with her hand on her throat. Even though she was able to swallow all of it, she still had a hard time.

"Dear, I didn't think you had so much stored up. It must have been hard wasn't it?" She says.

"U-um... y-yeah..." You say as you heaved a bit from what you just did.

You thought that'd be the end of things, but you thought wrong. The boner you had was still there and still hard despite already releasing cum, which made you seem surprised. It didn't really make much sense honestly, though your worries about what would happen next were swayed after what already happened.

"Well, it seems as though the problem didn't exactly go away." She says before getting up. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped."

Then she reached behind her and surprised you as you heard a zipper, then saw her robes drop to the ground. When that happened, you got to see her half naked body. Wearing purple underwear right in front of you, being plain, but you still got turned on by her body.

She wasn't just a pretty woman, she was a literal milf. Huge, I cup breasts, thick and well-endowed body, it was almost something out of a porn book, or some kind of porno. Your face heated up tremendously and if your shaft wasn't already hard enough, it surely was now.

When she saw the state you were still in and giggled a bit. "Does my body really amaze you that much? ~" She says in a very seductive tone.

Wait a second? Toriel's acting seductive?... Towards you?!... Was she into this kind of thing? She unclipped her bra as it fell down, allowing her large bust to bounce out. You stared at her bouncing furry breasts in front of you with furless nipples hardened. Then she pulled down her panties as your face turned even more red.

"By the way..." She says before looking away from you out of embarrassment. "Could you perhaps also take off your clothes? It's embarrassing to be the only one really naked."

"S-sure!" You jumped to say before you then took off your shirt and sat up. "U-um, there wasn't much left honestly."

"It's quite alright dear, don't worry too much." She says before she got back onto the bed, crawling over to you.

Then she looked you up and down as if inspecting you which you were confused about at first. But then she touched your shoulder before pulling herself closer and rubbing you all over as you gasped a bit and breathed heavily from her touch.

The feel of her furry hands against your body felt amazing and your mind was clouded with all sorts of lewd thoughts. She giggled at your reaction and stopped her hand at your stomach.

"You've clearly been keeping your body healthy now. Tell me, are you experienced with woman?" She asked you.

"W-well, n-no not really." You answered honestly.

"Then, this would be your first time would it?"

"Y-yeah, I..." You were saying before you thought about what she said.

"Alright, I'll be gentle then."

With that, she crawled up until she was practically on top of you which made you blush immensely. Toriel then leaned down until her furry breasts were against your chest with your member between her thighs and her face so close to yours.

You could feel her breath and you were sure she could feel yours as well. Meanwhile, her thighs were rubbing your member in between them. Your moaning while low, could still be heard. She then put her hands on your cheeks and held your head still before she leaned in and connected her lips with yours.

If felt strange feeling her lips against yours, but then again they were so soft. You couldn't help but melt into the kiss as you wrapped your arms around her body, feeling how soft her fur is. The warmth you felt from hugging her made you want to stay in her hold for eternity.

The kiss felt just as amazing and you felt her lick your lips asking for entrance, to which you granted. Her bigger tongue easily dominated your own, but you still did your best to fight back. Your muffled moaning was very satisfyingly, especially hers.

While this was going on, you began to buck your hips in between her legs. Toriel's tail tickled the tip of your shaft a bit, but you loved it feeling it between her thighs and buttcheeks. And to think, you could've easily missed out on this had you not tried to climb Mt. Ebott in the first place, you would have never met Toriel nor feel this good.

She separated from you as saliva strings connected your lips and you panted for air. You continued to stare into her beautiful eyes, having a hard time taking yours away. She smirked before pushing her hips up and aligning your member with her bottom lips.

"You can go whenever you feel like it, Dear." She says as you looked at her. "Don't worry."

You froze for a second in the middle of your thoughts before making your decision. You grab her by her ass and squeezed it a bit as she gave out a soft moan before you pushed your member right into her as she moaned out in pleasure.

When you did that, you loved hearing her moan, but you also grunted from how tight she was. Then you realized something. There was no force when you plunged your member into her, which meant that she must've done it before. You started to wonder if she did this often.

But from how tight she was, that thought was thrown out the window. It was likely that she could have had a solemate before you and he could've left her or she could have lost him. Now you felt bad when you thought that.

"I believe we shouldn't waste anymore time." She said while leaning into you, squishing her boobs against your chest. "Now, how about we keep going?" She asked.

You didn't need Toriel to tell you twice. You rose her hips up and started thrusting into snatch still squeezing her ass. She moaned out in pleasure while you enjoyed her warm insides and how amazing it felt, hardening your member and having moans escape your mouth as well.

She had her hands at the sides of your face while bucking her own hips into your as you did so. All of this felt far too good to be true, but here it was happening. Who cares that she was a monster or possible mother at this point? She was hot and she clearly was alright with you doing this kind of thing with her.

This kind of kink was something you could get used to, though then again, she did this cause she wanted to help you. The thoughts were pushed out of the way as you having sex with her took your focus away from that.

Doing this thing with Toriel felt amazing and your friend down there could agree. You decided to change things up and with as much strength as you had, you flipped her over as she gasped a bit in surprise since you were now on top of her.

"My, you're certainly energetic." She says with a smile.

Then you sped up with your thrusts while hearing her moan louder. You had more of an advantage now that you were on top. Then you reached your hands up to her boobs and took two handfuls of them. She continued to moan as you fondled with her breasts, squeezing them, pulling them, and doing anything else you could.

They were huge, so big that your fingers easily disappeared into her fur. You were surprised that you didn't notice that at first, then again, it could have been because of her large robes but even you remember being able to see her ass size through it when she would bend over to pick things up.

"You know... y-you don't have to hold back." She says as you looked at her. "I don't mind honestly."

Hearing that, you moved your head down to her breasts. Then you started licking her nipple as she gasped from how sensitive she was. After that, you took said nipple into your mouth and started sucking which made her moans louder than they were before.

You loved being able to do something like this and it felt amazing. You sucked as hard as you could and dug your face into her tit which feeling her fur on your face could not be anymore amazing. Her white fur felt so lovely between your fingers and you couldn't get enough of it.

Would this make you a furry? Eh, if anthros were this hot you could care less. Especially if it felt this good to thrust your member into one's entrance. Toriel felt just as good as she wrapped her arms around your neck, keeping you from leaving her boob before wrapping her legs around your waist.

Whatever was going through Toriel's head to want to do it with someone as young as you, but you didn't mind it. She felt so great and was the best thing that ever happened to you when falling down that hole.

You eventually managed to pull back from her breast and panted a bit while moving up to her face. The two of you stared at each other, seeing the blushes on each others faces as your moans filled the room along with the wet slaps of your shaft going in her vagina. 

Then she put one of her hands on the back of your head and pulled you down connecting your lips once more. She started making out with you while still bucking her hips into yours constantly.

Though, one thrust made her moan loudly and hard into your mouth which must've been her G spot. You desperately thrusted as you tried to hit that spot again. You seemed to be successful as you heard and felt her moaning every thrust or so. It felt good, something about her moaning seemed to turn you on.

Now she had came from the session, her juices coating your member. You knew that the sheets would have to be cleaned later, but she likely expected that. Though, now that you mentioned it you were starting to come close to your limit as well. You separated from her lips in order to warn her.

"T-Toriel I... I'm about to... a-about to cum..." You told her.

"Then go ahead... release as much as you could." She tells you with a smile on her face.

With that, you decided to speed up with your thrusts. Her moans were music to your ears and it was amazing. She wanted to do this, you wanted to do this, and were so pent up that could barely hold it anymore.

You started cumming and filling up her womb with your semen as her moaning never ceased. You stopped thrusting, however you didn't stopped cumming. In fact you were doing so for a while now until some started to leak out of her hole. Her moaning had continued as well before you finally stopped cumming.

Feeling something poke against your stomach, you moved up a bit to see a tiny bulge in her stomach which made you a bit concerned. You couldn't have released that much could you? Especially in a monster who was bigger than you by a few inches.

Deciding to remove your member from her entrance, of which leaked a bit as you laid beside her. You were panting quite a bit and looked at Toriel, seeing that she was panting while blushing as well. She tried to sit up, but at best leaned from her elbows.

"W-wow... that... that was... really nice..." She says happily. "I've never felt so that good until now." She continued. "It was much more than I expected. Saying I'm impressed would be an understatement."

She says while bringing her hand to her vagina and scooped up a bit of your cum. She leaned forward before bringing it to her mouth and drank it up. You blushed a bit and turned your head away, not wanting to get a hard on, especially since you were somewhat out of energy.

"To think I'd be filled up so much." She says before looking down. "Oh dear, this is gonna be a pain to clean." Noticing how the bed was stained. "Though, it seemed as though it worked." She says before getting up from your bed. "I guess you can't sleep here for tonight. We should get cleaned up."

You agreed as you got up and stumbled a bit, but you were able to keep your balance. She decided to have a shower with you, which is sort of embarrassing. You decided to clean each others back and you expected her to clean with her breasts, but she didn't do so. Guess there needs to be some limits here and there.

Though, while rubbing your body, Toriel did go a little far as she started rubbing your chest and even go as far as your stomach. You panted a bit from the heat and started to feel her move her hands downwards... then stopped. That tease got you a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry dear. Perhaps another time." She whispered into your ear.

Well, guess you did do enough for the night. When you were done with the showers, she decided to take you to her room since your bed was dirty. You were only given your boxers as she went to go to her room first, and shrugged a bit.

When you arrived at her room, she was putting her underwear on which made you blush from the sight. But you realized the room around her, which was clearly one for a married couple. She really did have a husband before you, which now made you feel even more bad for her. Not wanting to believe someone could divorce her, ether she dumped him or he died... maybe not think that far.

Toriel then goes over and sits on the bed before lying down on it. "Come on, Sweetie." She says with her arms out. "Don't keep me waiting now. ~"

You gulped before walking over to her. You began to sit on the bed, but she grabbed and pulled you in, shoving your face into her breasts. This made you embarrassed at first, but it felt comfortable, especially her soft fur so you wrapped your arms around her body to pull her closer.

"Comfortable?" She asked to which you nodded. "Great. Goodnight dear." She then said before pulling you up a bit and kissing you on the cheek before pushing you back into her bust.

Then she turned off the light as you continued to lay you head where she placed it. She put her hand on your head as you fell asleep. As she watched, she smiled from seeing your sleeping face.

'So cute.' She thought to herself. 'I haven't felt that good in ages. I didn't know humans could be so big... Well, maybe this one could be a good new husband. Besides, with how much was released into me, I'm sure he'll make a good daddy.'

**Okay, I don't actually wanna end this as a one-shot so, if you wanna see a continuation of this... well you already know what to say in the comments.**


	2. Kitchen Fun

**A part two I am asked, a part 2 you shall get. Yes I used 2 different twos in the same sentence, sue me. Now, I honestly expected this to be a one part story but I couldn't resist. Can you really blame me though? Toriel is one of the best characters in Undertale. A long loved fan-favorite at best. And I might have come up with some kind of idea.**

You had a pretty good time down here in the ruins. After all, not everyone gets trapped in a mountain with a hot goat woman. You spent a few days and nights with her, gotten to know her pretty well, and even got to have sex with her.

Of course there wasn't really a first date or anything with her, but there also wasn't much of a place to go for a first date either so there's that. You did explore some more of the house, but all you came across was some large hallway that you just noped out of, since you didn't want to waste the day trying to figure out what was at the end of it.

Speaking of which, you were waking up from the bed you were staying in with Toriel and yawned a bit before noticing that she was currently gone. You just figured that she had gotten up before you and you decided not to keep her waiting for you to get up.

She did clean the bed that you stained from the night you first had sex, but she said that you were more than just a guest and decided to have you stay with her in her room. At the very least you could cuddle into her fur for the night and feel her warm embrace back.

You decided to get up at that point and look around for your clothes that you had to pick up. Even if it's just you and Toriel here, you wanted to keep some sense of modesty. And besides, it'd be cold most of the time so there's that too.

You walked out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen, expecting to see her getting breakfast ready. Though she actually was in the middle of washing dishes at the moment, but it's what she was wearing that caught you off guard a bit.

She was wearing nothing but an apron, one that's pretty small for her and while covering her front, left her back completely exposed. Especially her ass, dat huge, thicc, ass right in front of you. It already gave you a bit of a hard on the moment you saw it, creating a tent in your pants in just seconds.

No doubt she did that on purpose. Ever since that night, she has been acting more kinky and teasing around you and to say you were aroused would be an understatement. You weren't complaining though, this is something you can get behind. You were glad that you didn't need to hide your perv thoughts about her.

You smirked a bit and walked up to Toriel, being a bit sneaky about it so she doesn't notice. Then you grabbed both of her buttcheeks squeezing them as she squeaked from the sudden grasp. Then she turned and saw you before smiling.

"Oh my, you're certainly energetic this morning. ~" She says in a seductive tone.

"Can you blame me? Dressing like that so early makes it hard to resist doing this. ~" You say before rubbing her bum.

"Well, I decided to go with something that you'd like. So, what do you think?"

"Honestly, you look irresistible no matter what you wear." You got closer until you were against her back and could see her large cleavage. "But if you want my opinion, you're wrong. I actually love it." Then you moved your hands her boobs them as she moaned a bit.

"W-well, it may be a-a little early, but if y-you want..." She says while rubbing her ass against your crotch. "Perhaps the dishes can wait. What do you say? ~"

You didn't need to answer her, she already knew what it was gonna be. After a bit, you pulled her away from the counter and started assaulting her neck with kisses. She moaned at the sudden action but decided to go with it and let you continue.

Toriel didn't have much of a care what you did and loved the way you acted around her and everything. At that point you two already considered yourselves lovers, and she gets the chance to show her perverted side around you as she was doing things she always wanted to do.

You brought her to the table before making her bend over, which pressed her large bust against it and stick her ass in the air. Seeing this, you began rubbed her asscheeks, getting a feeling of the fur and squishy mounds in your palms. Hearing her moan encouraged you to keep going.

"With a body like this, I was surprised that you were able to hide it under those clothes."

"Well I didn't think you were really into older women like me. You're more naughty than I had thought. ~"

"And you're more naughty than I believed."

When you were done rubbing and squeezing, you unzipped and pulled down your pants, allowing your large member to fling out. You were thinking of putting it in her vagina, but instead aimed it towards her bumhole and pressed the tip against it.

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not. I've never done it there before, but I don't mind honestly." She says before wiggling her waist. "Now come on, make mommy feel young again."

No need to hear anymore you began pushing your cock into her ass, causing her to moan louder than before and for you to grunt a bit because of how tight it was. Despite that, it felt more amazing than you thought. She said that she'd never done it in the ass before and was wondering why anybody would pass up this kind of chance.

That didn't matter right now though. You pulled back and began thrusting back repeatedly while listening to her moans filling the room. It was pretty hard to do so thanks to your size and the tightness, but it was getting easier to do over time.

"Oh yes... yes! Keep going! J-just like that!" She says between her moans.

You obliged and kept your rhythm, giving her just as much pleasure. You didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on either of you since you both were alone, thankfully. It was still very early for breakfast, so you had some time to have fun before anything else.

In the middle of the sound of skin slapping, you moved your hands back up to her chest, putting your hand under her apron. You started squeezing, pulling apart and squishing her breasts together as much as you could enjoying how soft they felt while listening to her moaning.

"Y-you sure... are attached... to my boobs."

"I can't help. After I got to touch them the first time, I really took a liking towards these things."

"Well t-then do what you want. I love it!"

And so you did. You kept playing with her large jugs while still thrusting into her backdoor. She wasn't lying, she loved every second of what they were doing and enjoyed the raising sensitivity of her body now that she got to do something she hadn't done in forever.

You eventually started to go harder and faster as one of your hands moved to her already soaking entrance and started fingering her as she moaned even louder. The arousal shot through her body reaching higher levels than thought, and she felt your member twitching which she knew what it meant.

"Y-yes! G-go on! Let it all out! Fill me up!"

She didn't need to tell you twice and she clearly wanted it. You obliged and kept going for a while longer before you finally started cumming inside her ass. As you stopped thrusting, she had came into your hand from all the fingering you've been doing as the table got soaked with her juices.

When you were done, not even a drip escaped before pulling out of her. Both of you panted as you fell into a chair and Toriel stayed against the table to catch her breath. It did take a lot of energy what you just did, and you needed to take a few seconds to recover. While waiting your palm was still soaked with her juices so you licked that up.

You looked down and saw that you hadn't gone soft yet. In fact, it was still sticking up tall and want for more attention. You were surprised, especially since the fucking you already had just done was pretty damn rough.

"Oh my, you still want more? Have I spoiled you that much? ~" Toriel then says with a lust filled smirk before you saw her pull her apron between her boobs so that her nipples popped out and walk over to you. "Guess it can't be helped."

She then positioned herself on top of you as her breasts now pressed against your chest. You kept your composure and smirked back before grabbing her hips and impaled her front entrance which made her moan loudly but it was fairly easy thanks to enter thanks to her already being wet.

Before you began your thrusting, she leaned down and captured your lips with hers. Then began a make out session, coiling tongues around each other as you hugged each other. She still dominated your mouth as she always did which you enjoyed and allowed her to do.

"I love you, (Y/N)." She says after taking her mouth away from yours.

"Yeah, I love you too, Toriel."

Then you began thrusting as the moaning also started. She also started bouncing on along with you as you held onto her hips. She was still as tight as she was the first time you did it with her, though you were used to it after the first time and had experience now.

No one would believe you if you told them what you were doing. A human so young having sex with a monster milf is something that people would never think happen, but look how lucky you managed to be. You thought you might regret climbing the mountain, but you were very happy that you even did at all.

You could also remember some bullies in school who think they were so high in mighty, who you knew for a fact they didn't even have girlfriends cause no one likes them. Maybe you weren't popular either, but they never got to get laid like you did.

While thrusting, you looked down towards her breasts which mesmerized you with their bouncing. Like you did before, you took ahold of them and began sucking one of her nipples as she moaned louder which you enjoyed.

"Go on, suck them. S-suck my boobs as much as you want! Y-yes, keep going!" 

You continued to suck her large jugs as if there was something that was gonna come out for you to drink. She kept ahold on your head to keep you there, not caring to keep her voice down and letting it echo through the house. She knew that no one would hear and let out her moans as much as she wanted.

Toriel hadn't had this kind of feeling in such a long time so it didn't matter to her if she was doing it with a teenager. She never did this with a human before, but she was enjoying having fun with you. As you felt lucky to have met her, she felt the same way about meeting you.

You still didn't know if you were ever going to find a way to leave the mountains, of course you didn't care. If you were gonna be trapped there for even eternity, as long as it was with her, you didn't mind in the slightest.

You separated from her nipple and focused more on your thrusts as you grabbed her hips and sped up a bit. Her moaning never ceased and she leaned her face into your neck while holding you tightly.

"I-I'm about to cum again."

"D-do it inside. Let it all o-out!"

She practically begged for you to release in her once again and you eventually fired your load the moment she came. You filled her womb up again with so much more than expected and she moaned one last time while holding on, keeping you from removing from her.

After a bit you finally stopped and a mix of your cum leaked down your shaft until it reached the base and even made contact with your balls. She looked at you and again began to make out with you once more as you held her close to you. Eventually though, you needed to get up since it was just about time for breakfast.

_To be continued..._

**Well, hope you like enjoyed this and tell me what you thought below. And hey, I just might make a part three if you wish.**


End file.
